


Nighttime Vigil

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mafiaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's sick in bed with the flu, and there's nothing Hannibal can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Vigil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnsJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/gifts).



> A nice moment of domestic fluff, where everything will work out in the end. That's a bit rare.

Will was shivering in the bed, and Hannibal's head rested on his arm. His fingers stroked through Will's hair, scowling at the heavy slick of sweat that covered the silky strands and pale flesh. He hated when Will was sick, and even though he was shivering, Hannibal hesitated to get any closer to Will. 

Fever heat radiated off him, and Hannibal could feel it even across the bed. 

"D-d-d-Daddy?" Will's voice sounded weak, and his teeth were chattering. "I can't get warm." 

"I'm here for you, Will." Hannibal didn't hesitate to scoot closer once he was asked for, and he wrapped his arms around Will and drew him in close. "Can I get you anything?" 

Will shook his head no. "Just you." He burrowed in close to Hannibal.

Hannibal clung tightly to Will, stroking the back of his head. "I will be with you through this, darling," he murmured. 

Medication was a no-go; even if he prescribed it, he knew Will wouldn't take it. It would be, as Frederick had once crudely called it, mere masturbation of his prescription pad.

But it challenged him, because he wanted so badly to do something to alleviate Will's suffering. Instead, he just kept watch.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=mrpdft)
> 
> Photo manip is not mine; I'm not sure who it belongs to. If you recognize it, give me a shout so I can properly credit the owner


End file.
